For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses, as a file provided with a binding tool for holding papers such as documents in an open state, a file 100 including a front cover 102 and a back cover 103 continuous with each other through a spine 101 interposed therebetween, and a binding tool 200 attached on an inner surface of the spine 101 as shown in FIGS. 17-20. The binding tool 200 is provided with a base member 201 extending in a longitudinal direction of the spine 101, a plurality of movable-side binding members 202 supported to be rotatable in the width direction at one end in a width direction of the base member 201, a plurality of fixed-side binding members 203 arranged in positions at the other end in the width direction of the base member 201 to correspond to the binding members 202, and a slide member 204 held in the base member 201.
Patent Document 2 discloses, as a file provided with a binding tool for holding papers such as documents in an open state, a file 300 including a front cover 302 and a back cover 303 continuous with each other through a spine 301 interposed therebetween, and a binding tool 400 attached on an inner surface of the spine 301 as shown in FIG. 21. The binding tool 400 is provided with a base member 401 extending in a longitudinal direction of the spine 301 and a plurality of first binding members 402 and a plurality of second binding members 403, each supported to be rotatable in the width direction by the base member 401. Furthermore, the front cover 302 and the back cover 303 are formed with long holes 304 for receiving parts of the corresponding first binding members 402 and second binding members 403 when the front cover 302 and the back cover 303 are placed in a substantially parallel, closed position.